A Snowy Run In
by vulpixfairy
Summary: During a fight against two demons on a snowy mountain, Goku and Hakkai get separated from Gojyo and Sanzo. Will they find their way back? How will the fight prevail? (Completed) Fifth and final chapter up! (Some shounen-ai in here)
1. Separation

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, plots, the whole load of Gensomaden Saiyuki. But I do own Yuki-chan and Soichiro-kun.  
  
Author notes: I've decided to try Hakkai and Goku for the main pairing in this chaptered fanfic, since many fanfics are focused on the most obvious pairings (e.g. Sanzo/Goku and Gojyo/Hakkai). There is some Sanzo/Gojyo in here as well. Constructive and/or positive criticism is welcome.  
  
Warning: some OOC and fluff, some Yaoi...I guess...  
  
  
  
A Snowy Run-In  
  
  
Chapter One: Separation  
  
  
"Na, Sanzo! Harahetta!"  
  
  
The serene tranquility of the snowy mountains was broken by a whine so loud it made the birds pause in their singing and flew into the sky. A wandering sparrow twitched its large button eyes as it soared with the winter winds, looking down to find the Sanzo-ikkou clad in their cloaks down below.  
  
Goku was trudging through the snow with extreme slowness, clutching his stomach underneath his cloak, his face pulled to a forlorn expression. Gojyo was smirking, his face readable that he was ready to throw another insult. Hakkai, with his usual bright smile with Hakuryu perched on his shoulder, strolled leisurely beside Sanzo who was looking grumpy as usual cursing about baka sarus and ero kappas.  
  
  
"Na! Na, Sanzo! Harahetta! And I'm cold too!"  
  
"Urusei, baka saru! I don't want to freeze my ass off listening to your whining!" Sanzo gritted his teeth. His hand was gripping the spirit ascending gun, his index finger so itching to pull the trigger.  
  
Gojyo smirked before dunking Goku face-first into a nice pile of fallen snow nearby, "Here! Have a snow cone! You said that you're hungry"  
  
Goku's golden eyes blazed as he struggled to wipe away the freezing ice away, "Kono ero kappa! I don't want to have snow in my face! Kuso! Now I'm freezing!"  
  
"Ha ha, the chibi saru don't know how to eat a cold treat? What a joke!"  
  
"Nani?! It's your fault! Now I'm gonna run a fever, you stupid ero kappa!"  
  
"Baka saru, it's not my fault you're complaining about food! You're irritating me!"  
  
"Urusei, ero kappa!"  
  
"Baka saru! I'll kill you!"  
  
"Don't care, ero kappa!"  
  
"Baka saru!"  
  
Finally Sanzo's vein twitched as he shot his gun multiple times, "URUSEI! IF YOU TWO DON'T SHUT YOUR PIE HOLES, I'LL MAKE A CAVE-IN WITH THE MOUNTAIN TO SHUT THE BOTH OF YOU UP!"  
  
  
Goku and Gojyo immediately stopped momentarily but went back into their usual quarrel before they were smacked by the infamous harisen.  
  
  
"Itai..." the two 'little' boys groaned with bumps on their heads, lying flat and face down in the snow.  
  
"Ma ma, minna," Hakkai intervened smoothly, "You must be calm. We might cause an avalanche in the mountains if the noises go too far. We have to make the trek over the mountain before bad weather comes."  
  
"It's not my fault they are fighting," Sanzo calmly placed his gun and harisen away, tightening his hold on his cloak, "Ikuzo."  
  
"Anou..." Hakkai nervously laughed and pointed at the unconscious Goku and Gojyo, "Shouldn't we wait for them?"  
  
"Throw them down the cliff for all I care!"  
  
  
Hakkai shook his head with a smile, seeing Hakuryu chirping as he flew around the two men, tugging on their cloaks.  
  
  
  
"Soichiro-kun..." a shadowed youkai figure called with a smirk, watching the Sanzo-ikkou passing by, "There are intruders entering our territory."  
  
The other youkai figure nearby smirked and joined the other's side, just in time to see Sanzo landing a blow on Gojyo's head with the harisen, "Now now...Yuki-chan...I don't think they're intruders, they're company."  
  
"Onichan...I can sense a strange aura around them," the female demon eyed the cloaked Sanzo, "Especially the golden haired one. They're wrought with danger and death seems to be following their every move."  
  
"Sou ka..." the other grinned and offered her a hand, "But that makes it more fun. I say that we should...welcome them."  
  
The female demon grinned as her companion shone in a silver aura. She gripped her brother's hand, "Hai, onichan."  
  
  
  
Hakkai paused in his tracks and frowned. He could feel something coming...something ominous. It was obvious someone was spying on them. The others followed suit, feeling demonic energy tingling their senses.  
  
  
"Hakkai?" the ebony haired man turned to find Sanzo near him with a serious look in his purple eyes, "You felt it too?"  
  
"Hai, Sanzo," Hakkai readied his chi, "Someone is nearby."  
  
"Yosha!" Goku cheered, "More fighting!"  
  
"Ch! Baka saru," Gojyo smirked.  
  
  
Suddenly the light gentle winter breezes turned violent as the temperature dropped and the snowflakes transformed to small snow pellets, hitting them from every angle.  
  
  
"Na-nani?!" Sanzo gasped.  
  
"Ah! Sanzo! What's going on?!" Goku cried out as he dodged a particular large snowball.  
  
"Kuso!" Gojyo cursed as he wiped the snow away from his eyes, "Is this some kind of sick joke?!"  
  
"This isn't an ordinary snowstorm, minna!" Hakkai deduced while struggling to shield Hakuryu from the snowballs, "Someone's controlling it. There's a faint aura of demonic energy in the snow."  
  
"You are very perceptive."  
  
"Who's there?!" Sanzo readied his gun.  
  
  
Just then, two demons materialized before them: a boy and a girl who looked like they were at the same age as Goku. Both have silver hair and eyes against tanned skin, glowing eerily in a silver aura, looking perfectly unharmed by the snowstorm as their black cloaks folded against the winds.  
  
  
Hakkai frowned, "You are the ones controlling the snowstorm."  
  
"Indeed, my sister, Yuki and I, Soichiro have unique powers even though we are demons. We can control snow and ice in many ways we wish."  
  
"Am I sensing a deja vu?" Gojyo sighed.  
  
"You have a big ego!" Goku grinned as he sprinted at them to launch a punch, "Why don't you come and play?!"  
  
"Foolish one!" Soichiro's eyes flashed, creating a gush of wind hitting Goku squarely in the chest.  
  
"Goku!" Sanzo shouted as the boy collapsed onto the snow.  
  
"Daijoubu desu ka, Goku?" Hakkai asked with concern.  
  
Goku's face was bright with excitement, not to their surprise, "Sugoi! He's as powerful as Kougaiji!"   
  
"We've enough of your nonsense," Sanzo aimed his gun at the two youkai, "We're ending this now!"  
  
  
Sanzo fired the bullets but the two youkai deflected them away with a strong whirlwind.  
  
  
"A spirit ascending gun?" the female demon raised an eyebrow, "That means you're Genjo Sanzo the other demons mention about."  
  
"Urusei! My name is none of your business," Sanzo glared at them, aiming his gun again, "I can still shoot!"  
  
"No! It's our turn now. Yuki-chan," he held both her hands and their eyes glowed sinisterly, "Let's do it!"  
  
"The ground's shaking!" Hakkai gasped, feeling the snowy rumble beneath their feet.  
  
"Oi! We have to move!" Gojyo shouted, "Sanzo!"  
  
  
The ground was crumbling beneath the monk. Sanzo's eyes widened as the snow thinned at the edges, slowing coming towards him. The intense rhythm of the ground shaking was not making any easier to hold their ground.  
  
  
"You will fall to your death, Genjo Sanzo!"  
  
"Sanzo!"   
  
  
Goku immediately rushed out and pulled his master's hand, sending them into a run. But the falling edge caught up to them. When they looked back, they could see more of the snowy landscape of dangerous cliffs and spacious white grounds. Goku, seeing that only one of them would survive, gave Sanzo a hard shove, making him land at a safe distance. Just then, Goku felt sharp pains in his upper torso, making him collapse. The young boy froze with fear, suddenly unable to move. He trembled as the snow finally crumbled nearer.  
  
  
Hakkai could no longer hold back to watch the boy suffer as he sprinted to where Goku was. Hakuryu was flying close by, "Goku!"  
  
"Hakkai! You baka!" Gojyo's eyes were wide with shock as Hakkai fought the winds to reach the petrified boy.  
  
"Hakkai! Get away!" Goku cried out hoarsely, shaking his head frantically before wincing with pain visible on his face.  
  
  
But it was too late. By the time, Hakkai reached out to his younger companion, the snow underneath crumbled completely, sending the both of them to a long fall down the cliff, heading to the white ground at the bottom. Sanzo and Gojyo could only breathe heavily in shock, their eyes blood-stricken with intense fear they had never felt before. They were helplessly still as they heard the echoes of their shouts fading away. The two youkai looked indifferent.  
  
  
"Onichan, it appears we've made a mistake..." Yuki-chan said in a mocking tone, "The young boy saved Sanzo-sama's life and now...he has fallen with another unfortunate man..."  
  
"Indeed," Soichiro grinned, "They surely won't survive this fall."  
  
"Even if they did, onichan," she gave an evil glare at the monk and the red-haired man whose hands were clenched tightly that they were twitching with intense anger, "They can't possibly survive the cold."  
  
"Teme..." Sanzo fired his gun but both youkai dodged them with ease.  
  
"Ja na...we'll finish this later..."   
  
  
With that, the two youkai vanished, leaving the two men alone. As they did, the storm gradually transformed to a light drizzling of snow.  
Sanzo had never felt anything like that before. It was as if the nightmare had returned to haunt him. Unable to hold his stoic mask, he gave a holler.  
  
  
"Goku! Hakkai!" Sanzo sprinted to the edge, looking down, seeing all but white.  
  
"Can you hear us?!" Gojyo hollered anxiously, "Oi! Baka saru! Hakkai!"  
  
'Kuso!' Sanzo clenched his fist, 'Why did you do that, baka saru?'  
  
  
A croon caught their attention, coming from below. They both looked over the edge to find the familiar white dragon flying towards them.  
  
  
"Hakuryu?" Gojyo looked over at Sanzo who was still looking over the edge.  
  
"Kyu! Kyu!" Hakuryu crooned and started tugging Gojyo's blue vest.  
  
"Oi! Sanzo, maybe Hakuryu knows where Hakkai and the baka saru is," Gojyo paused to witness a rare sight. Sanzo was trembling and anxiety and concern were written all over his face, "Sanzo?"  
  
"Betsuni," Sanzo's voice was monotonous but Gojyo could clearly see the turmoil in his eyes, his face no longer hidden behind a stoic mask, "Hakuryu..."  
  
  
The dragon crooned and flew around his head. Sanzo reached to rub his forehead, breathing heavily, before turning to Gojyo.  
  
  
Gojyo gripped the other's shoulder, "You know that they won't die so easily. If Hakuryu says they're alive...they are."  
  
"Aa...ikuzo..."  
  
Gojyo stayed behind for a while with intense worry in his heart, 'Hakkai...Goku...I'm going to kill you if you're not alive...'  
  
  
After that, he followed Hakuryu and Sanzo as they started a long trek down the mountain.  
  
  
**tzuzuku**  
  
  
Author's note: Oke...this is up for the first. What do you think? 


	2. Warmth Of Souls

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, plots, the whole load of Gensomaden Saiyuki. But I do own Yuki-chan and Soichiro-kun.  
  
  
  
A Snowy Run-In  
  
  
Chapter Two: Warmth Of Souls  
  
  
White was all he could see and the freezing touch was all he could feel. A pair of emerald green eyes forced themselves fully open, his hands struggling to push against the pounding weight of frozen water off his constricted chest. After digging through, Hakkai breathed deeply with relief.  
  
  
'Oxygen is really a miracle...' Hakkai cleared his thoughts and surveyed his surroundings of massive piles of snow following to the sheet side of the cliff where they fell, 'Fell?'  
  
  
Suddenly he recalled the memory when he and Goku fell. He was sure Hakuryu had flew away for safety so he should be with Sanzo and Gojyo. Visions of Goku's frightened face blinded his sight before he found the sense to call for him as he trudged through the snowy ground. His eyes searched frantically for any signs to show that the young boy would be still alive. He grunted when he felt spasms of pain attacking his left arm. He sighed when he found it to be slightly bleeding.  
  
  
"Goku! Goku!" Hakkai howled out, his heart pounding with fear and his free hand clutching his injured arm, "Say something! Goku!"  
  
"Ha...Hakkai...where...where are you?"  
  
  
A soft groan caught Hakkai's ears. The black haired man shakily stood up on the spot, trying to make out where the voice came from and he was still feeling slightly disoriented from the fall. He knew the soft voice belonged to Goku. Hakkai's concern overridden his anxiety. Goku sounded weak and in pain. A flicker of movement coming from the side of the cliff caught the right eye behind the monocle.  
  
  
"Goku!"   
  
  
Hakkai's still heavy legs dragged into the snowy ground, his green eyes focused on the lump of snow before him. As soon as he reached his destination, he fell onto his knees, spotting the gold metal of Goku's gold limiter shining in amidst the snow. Pushing aside the intensity of his arm's pain, he carefully dug the snow, uncovering Goku's shivering body curled up in a fetus position. Hakkai wasted no time to gather the boy in his arms.  
  
  
"Goku...yokatta...thank god, I found you," Hakkai breathed with relief, "Daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
"Ha-Hakkai..." Goku was shivering more, his golden eyes laden with pain and fear, "So...so cold...Hakkai, my...my chest hurts. Ite!"  
  
"Goku, hold still," Hakkai pulled back Goku's cloak to find the shirt etched with scratch marks and dampened with crimson liquid that was the boy's blood. The man winced at the sight, "Shimatta...the winds that hit you earlier must have created those scratch marks by high air pressure. Goku, can you stand up?"   
  
"I think so," Goku unsteadily got up to his feet but hissed slightly, making him lean against the taller man who wrapped his cloak tighter around him. It was then the boy noticed the wound on Hakkai's arm, "You're hurt too."  
  
Hakkai smiled reassuringly, "Daijoubu, Goku. We are lucky that the snow has cushioned our fall. But we have to find shelter first before a real storm comes."  
  
"It looks like it already has," Goku shivered, feeling and hearing the winds howling, "Hakkai, I don't see anyway to get up to the mountain."  
  
  
The older man sighed. Goku was right, he couldn't see a ledge that was reachable enough to journey upwards. He then spotted a small opening of a cave nearby.  
  
  
"Yokatta!" Hakkai exclaimed and supported Goku, "There's a cave up ahead. It's not a long distance but we'll make it there before bad weather rises."  
  
'Cave...' Goku's heart constricted, looking at the small black opening in the distance, 'No...I don't want to go back there...not into the darkness...'  
  
"Goku?" Hakkai gently shook the boy's shoulder with concern, "Are you all right? Can you walk?"  
  
"Hakkai, daijoubu..."  
  
  
Hakkai traced an unknown fear shining in the golden eyes when he was looking at the cave. Then he recalled one conversation with Sanzo about the mountain the boy was imprisoned in.  
  
  
'Sou ka...the cave must have jolted the bad memory...the poor thing...'  
  
  
Goku was given a pleasant surprise when he felt a warm hand clasping his fingers. The golden eyed heretic looked to find Hakkai gazing at him.  
  
  
"Goku, you won't be alone in the cave. Na, ikuzo."  
  
  
There was an unusual tinge of tenderness in the other man's soft voice that made his soul burst with warmth and assurance that the man would protect him like Sanzo. Taking in the sight of Hakkai's smile, Goku nodded and walked with him.  
  
  
  
"Mou...onichan..." Yuki mused, watching Goku and Hakkai walking in the snow, "It looks like they survived."  
  
"Sou ka...mountainous weather is very unpredictable at this time of year...we're in for a snowstorm tonight," Soichiro turned to his sister, "And look at us, we're not the ones controlling it."  
  
"But we are part of the snow, aren't we?"  
  
"Hai. But let's retire for now," Soichiro grabbed the other demon's hand, "We'll have more fun later with Sanzo-sama when the storm clears."  
  
"Hai, onichan."  
  
  
A wind swept by at the very moment the two demons disappeared.  
  
  
  
"We'll search again once the storm passes."  
  
"I don't know, Sanzo," Gojyo cocked his thumb over to the opening of their sheltered cave. The outside view revealed a rough snow blizzard, "Looks like we're in for a long night."  
  
"Ch!"  
  
  
Gojyo, while stroking Hakuryu who was sleeping on his lap, observed the monk sitting grumpily beside him as they leaned back against the stony walls of their temporary shelter. The corrupted monk looked more sullen than ever, staring outside the falling hail of the storm. The red-haired man smirked when he noticed a strange look of genuine concern and worry in the cold amethyst orbs.   
  
  
'The corrupted monk does have a soft side after all.'  
  
  
Gojyo reached for his back pocket for his half-full packet of cigarettes and lighted one. Inhaling and exhaling the smoke, he began to see Sanzo in a new light. Against the snowy weather, the golden haired man looked quite lonely. Gojyo shook his head at his new perception.  
  
  
"Oi! Sanzo."  
  
Cold amethyst fixed on smirking ruby, "Nanda?"  
  
"Nah..." Gojyo held out the packet to the monk, "Have one?"  
  
  
Sanzo looked suspiciously at his companion. Gojyo was not the type to offer.   
  
  
"Just this once...no tricks..." Gojyo smirked, "But don't expect me to do it again once we're out of this freezing hell."  
  
  
The monk eyed the cigarettes in the offered box. He recalled that they would tear at each other over the brands of cigarettes they smoke or when their flints of their lighters were broken. But seeing that this was not the time to start an argument and the rare sincerity written on Gojyo's face, he allowed a trace of a smirk cloud over the thin lips and taking out his own lighter and the cigarette from Gojyo's packet.  
  
  
"Sankyu..."  
  
  
  
"Let's stop here, Goku, I think we are far enough from the entrance," Hakkai said as brought Goku close, "Daijoubu, the cave is not very deep. We should be safe from the storm."  
  
"Hakkai..." Goku coughed softly, clutching the cloak tightly him.  
  
"Ne, Goku, let me have a look at you," Hakkai drew the boy close, opening the cloak then removing his shoulder armor, cloak and shirt off.   
  
  
He examined Goku's tanned upper torso that was marred with red marks that looked like whip marks. Hakkai's calm look disappeared as it was replaced by seriousness that Goku had rarely seen. He ran a gentle hand across the wounds, careful not to put too much pressure to cause pain to the boy.   
  
  
"Hakkai...it's so cold and painful..." Goku pulled away from Hakkai's hands, pulling the cloak over his body.  
  
"Goku, you know I'm not going to hurt you. I have to close those wounds otherwise when they are in contact with the snow, you would get frostbite and it'll be more painful than ever," Hakkai reasoned, as he cupped the glowing chi in his right hand, running it over Goku's chest and stomach after opening the cloak.  
  
"Demo, Hakkai..." Goku's golden eyes traced to the wound on Hakkai's left arm, "You'll hurt yourself even more. Yamero..."  
  
  
But Goku's protests stopped as he felt the familiar warm energy of Hakkai's chi passing through him, healing his wounds and bringing warmth to his skin. Hakkai gave a smile at him when he finished.  
  
  
"It's done, Goku, you're fine now."  
  
"But you're not, Hakkai," Goku shook his head and went to his winter cloak, "You did so much for me today. I caused so much trouble."  
  
"Goku..."  
  
"Let me repay you, Hakkai," Goku gritted his teeth as he tore the hem into a long brown strip.   
  
  
Hakkai stiffened with surprise when Goku clumsily but effectively wrapped the bandage over the arm wound before tying tightly. Hakkai then relaxed as he took in the genuine gratitude written over the boy's face, feeling a strange warmth rising up within the dark depths of his lonely soul. He hadn't felt this warm before ever since Kanan died.   
  
  
Hakkai smiled and laid a hand on Goku's brown silky locks, "Arigatou..."  
  
"Iie!" Goku said with an innocent grin, "Sankyu, na?"  
  
  
The comfortable atmosphere vanished when the winds howled in the opening of the cave. Goku immediately cringed and cowered behind Hakkai.  
  
  
"Shimatta...the winds are getting worse..." Hakkai noticed the slouched figure beside him, "Goku? What's the matter?"  
  
"It's the sounds that scare me..." the boy whispered, "Because they remind me of the darkness and the loneliness..."  
  
  
Hakkai's heart twisted with empathic sympathy as he took in the now fragile form of the boy before him. The winds were growing colder and a fire would definitely not help as he didn't have any proper supplies with him.   
  
  
Goku gripped Hakkai's green top, "Hakkai...I've never felt this cold before...I can't seem to warm up..."  
  
"Shimatta...Goku!" Hakkai brought the boy close to him, feeling the cold skin biting his nerves. He grimaced when the lips were turning a bit blue. Goku clung onto him like a pet monkey to its owner, burying his face in Hakkai's clothed chest.  
  
  
Hakkai was getting more worried. Goku was suffering the initial stages of hypothermia. His health would surely fail if he was not sufficiently warmed up.  
  
  
'We must retain our body heat in order to survive the next day,' Hakkai deduced before his eyes fell on the discarded cloaks and Goku's top garments, 'I got it...'  
  
  
Goku was not willing to move as Hakkai shifted. With some difficulty, the older man managed to retrieve their cloaks and Goku's garments. The younger of the two blinked his eyes sleepily as Hakkai wrapped one of the cloaks around his shoulders before attending to his own. As he did, Hakkai undressed his upper torso of his shirt and sash carefully not to inflict his bandaged wound.  
  
  
"Hakkai? What're you doing?" Goku inquired softly as Hakkai wrapped his shirt and sash around the younger one's body.  
  
"You are going to suffer from hypothermia if you're not warmed up, Goku. Combined body heat will see us through," Hakkai briefly explained as he spread his warm arms around the thin body, pulling him against his chest, "Come closer, Goku. As long as we have skin to skin contact, the warmth won't leave us and we will survive through the storm."  
  
"H-Hai..."  
  
  
Goku felt strange as he hesitantly wrapped his arms around the bare upper torso, feeling Hakkai's own arms snaking around him that were pulling him close. But it wasn't strange in a bad way, more like in a good way. The embrace they were sharing was very much similar to embraces shared with his master except Hakkai carried a different kind of warmth. A warmth that the man was not afraid to show and share despite his miserable and tortured past.  
Goku leaned his head against the hard muscle of Hakkai's chest, listening to the gentle heartbeats beating rhythmically. His golden eyes flickered to the scarred gash across his stomach, remembering how much pain it must had caused him. He traced the scar tissue lightly, making the skin shiver. The boy inhaled and exhaled deeply, slowly feeling the warmth seeping back into his shivering body. He blushed slightly when Hakkai gazed upon him tenderly, brushing his chin against his forehead.  
Hakkai couldn't help but let a smile linger on his lips as he took in the sight of the boy gazing up at him. He felt so right in his arms. The boy's touch on his stomach scar gave him a pleasant ticklish sensation. He could trace a hint of haunted fear in the golden orbs when the young boy looked around in the darkness, feeling him shiver in his embrace. His shoulders were shaking slightly and he felt a warm dampness trickle down his upper torso. Hakkai pulled back the boy's head to find tears staining the flushed face, sadness and fear clouding in his eyes. Hakkai softened and cupped his head close to his breast, nuzzling his cheek against the soft hair.  
  
  
"Daijoubu, Goku. I'm right here..." Hakkai's tender fingers wiped away the tears, "You're not alone here."  
  
"Hakkai...when will the storm stop..." Goku whispered, "I miss Sanzo and Gojyo."  
  
'Goku...' Hakkai was inwardly filled with surprise how Goku was like a child in many ways.  
  
  
Hakkai traced the boy's cheek with his thumb and spoke in his softest and gentlest tone that made Goku swell with warmth.  
  
  
"Everything will be fine," Hakkai comforted him, "I'm sure it'll be clear the next day. We'll find them, don't worry."  
  
"Un..." Goku found it hard to stifle a yawn. He rubbed his eyes with a heavy hand, "I can't keep my eyes open."  
  
"Sleep, Goku," Hakkai's soft and soothing voice rang into his ear, "I'll be here to warm you up."  
  
  
As he did, he pulled the other tighter to his chest, slipping his arms underneath the cloak and onto the bare skin. Goku felt another rush of sensational warmth passing through his skin, slowly lulling him to close his eyes. Goku lifted his head onto Hakkai's collarbone, noticing the glowing in Hakkai's hands. He looked up to the older man with new concern as Hakkai laid his hands over his back.   
  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'll be fine. I'm warm as long as you are near me. Close your eyes and sleep. We have a tough journey ahead and we must rest up as much as we can."  
  
  
Goku nodded, finally succumbing to the pleasure of closed eyelids and silent breathing. After observing the formation of icicles at the cave's entrance and the snow falling in swift loads against the darkened sky, he averted his attention to the boy in his arms. Hakkai gazed with adoration in his green eyes, his still glowing hands softly combing the other's hair. Goku looked so innocent when he was sleeping. On sleepless nights whenever they camped out, Hakkai would take a long look at Goku's sleeping form and wonder how the boy's innocence could never been taken away. It often brought an unknown peace to his heart, seeing how genki the boy was. He chuckled slightly when he recalled that Sanzo and Gojyo related the same habit when they would sit up, smoke their cigarettes and watch the boy sleep without a worry. This was another chance for him as the man nuzzled his nose against the boy's forehead.  
  
  
'Kawaii...Goku...and I thought Kanan was the only one who could bring me this warmth...'  
  
  
With some hesitation, he eventually landed a platonic kiss on the boy's head. He chuckled when Goku shifted slightly and huffed a sigh before sinking deeper against Hakkai's bare chest. Before the chi manipulator knew it, he was leaning his cheek against the silky chocolate coloured locks, feeling the hypnotic spell of slumber shutting his eyes.  
  
  
'Oyasumi nasai, Goku...'  
  
  
As he slipped into a deep slumber, his lips bore into a beautiful and serene smile instead of the usual stoic grin he carried.  
  
  
  
While Hakuryu was sleeping in the darker region of the cave, Gojyo observed the slumbering monk as he wrapped himself in his cloak. Although Sanzo looked threatening than ever with dark obscured bangs covering his eyes and his mouth in a frown, the red haired man noticed that the monk was shivering even in his cloak.   
  
  
'Ch...the corrupted monk can't even stand the cold, ka?'  
  
  
But his blood red eyes were filled with a new strange sympathy he had never felt before, he also noted the stressed lines on the monk's figure. The hidden brotherly compassion he kept within unveiled itself when Gojyo shuffled over to sit next to Sanzo, wrapping one arm casually over the cloaked shoulder. It was just enough to retain the body warmth at close contact. Gojyo smirked when Sanzo growled in his sleep and fidgeted. However, he was inwardly surprised that the blonde didn't push him away nor throw obscenities when his rest was disturbed. Pushing the thoughts aside, he leaned his head on Sanzo's shoulder and closed his eyes, eventually fell asleep with one thought.  
  
  
'It's only for tonight anyway.'  
  
  
Unknown to Gojyo, Sanzo was awakening at the exact moment he was closing his eyes. In his irritated mind, when his eyes opened, he was met with the vision of Gojyo's crimson long locks trailing over his shoulders. He cracked a small vein. He wasn't supposed to be in this position with the sleeping man against his shoulder. But he found that he couldn't move. Gojyo's weight was pressed against his shoulder and the arm around him prevented any sudden movements. But it emitted some warmth...just enough to survive through the wintry storm.  
  
  
'Ch...I'll have to deal this in the morning...'  
  
  
Throwing away the intention to escape the warmth, he shifted closed to the other man and laid his cheek against Gojyo's red-haired head. He had found little difficulty to close his heavy eyelids and gave into a surprisingly deep and peaceful slumber.  
  
Outside, the snow storm continued to rage its freezing wrath on the mountain. But it wasn't able to break the warmth the two pairs of men were sharing through the night.  
  
  
**tzuzuku**  
  
  
Author's note: That was quite fluffy at the end, wasn't it? But I just can't help it! Still two more chapters to go. Wait for it.


	3. A Snow Of The Past

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, plots, the whole load of Gensomaden Saiyuki. But I do own Yuki-chan and Soichiro-kun. The new characters for this chapter are Saijo and Mira.  
  
Author's note: OK...I have decided to add in an extra chapter to this story as one of the reviews has given me an idea. Hope this is worth it...  
  
*** means flashback  
  
  
  
A Snowy Run-In  
  
  
Chapter Three: A Snow Of The Past  
  
  
Yuki stood at the opening of the cave with observant silvery eyes, her hands gripping the fur blanket draped over the slender figure. She watched the icicles at the edges of the cave and the fluffy piles of snows formed outside, creating small hills against the dark billowing sky. Looking up and down at the icy crystal stalagmites and stalactites, she ran her fingers over the icy smooth texture, enjoying the chill it created on the fingertips.  
  
  
'Snow...so white and so pure...so beautiful and so clean...' just then, her finger had mindlessly moved on its own accord across the stalagmite and pricked her fingertip. A drop of blood formed before it trickled down the end and dropped onto the snow outside as a pale, pink drop where it splattered. Her eyes darkened ominously, 'Yet it can be tainted by such horrible things...'  
  
  
A gust of wind howled into the opening, creating a loud guttural moan. Yuki winced visibly, her strong demeanor fading.  
  
  
'Mou...yamette...not the sound...' her heart pounded against her chest, a cold sweat forming on her forehead, "Ahhh!"  
  
  
All of a sudden, an unexpected pain throbbed in her chest, looking down upon her breast, she found that it was glowing in a sinister purple aura. She whimpered and tears of pain and sadness stirred up memories she buried in her heart and mind.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Saijo chuckled, "Mite yo, Yuki-chan, Soichiro-kun..."  
  
"This is how our powers keeps us strong against snowy weather..." Mira said with soft eyes.  
  
  
On a beautiful sunny wintry morning, a silver haired and eyed young youkai couple with their five-year-old two children, a boy and a girl in between, sat on a snowy hill in front of their cottage. Each parent was holding out a silver glowing cupped hand. Rivulets of snow and liquid ice formed a small but majestic arch between the two hands, mist flowing out of the ice created. The two children cooed with shiny wide eyes, their hands reaching out to touch the icy bridge before they transformed into a sparkling mass of snowflakes.  
  
  
"Oka-chan! Otou-chan!" the little girl giggled, "That was so beau...bea...so pretty!"   
  
"Yuki!" the boy retorted, rolling his eyes with a grin, "You meant 'beautiful.'  
  
"Hai, Soichiro-kun," the mother nodded and turned to her husband, Saijo, "Your father and I inherited snow powers from our ancestors who lived in this mountain. This has gone on for so many generations. These powers enable to control snow and ice in any way we please and able to survive in cold mountain weather. You two have inherited these powers from us."  
  
"Hontou!" Soichiro's eyes widened with glee, "Sugoi! Now me and Yuki can play endless snow fights!"  
  
But Saijo's face held a grim look, "But having these powers comes with a price, children. Do you see that village below the mountain where we live?"  
  
  
The children stood from the hill and looked down to find a cluster of snow topped roofs and trails of chimney smoke rising up into the sunny filled sky. Curious at their father's seriousness, the children looked back and nodded.  
  
  
"That used to be our home but not anymore. Ever since the wave of unbalance have spread throughout Togenkyo, chaos was everywhere and humans lived in fear of demons."  
  
"Demo, otou-chan," Yuki said, looking up to her father, "We did nothing to them."  
  
Saijo shook his head and picked her up to carry her, "No, Yuki-chan, you see, long ago before you and your brother were born, humans and demons lived in harmony and peace. We got along well with each other and at that time, there were many of our kind who have inherited snow powers. Our snow powers brought many benefits to the humans. Whenever they need to cross the mountain, we can bring calm weather. And when their crops fail, our melted snow act as pure spring water to help plants grow. And the humans kept on teaching us of the way they live and we get to share their food, drink and shelter. But all of that changed, when the wave crossed over the land. The wave caused an imbalance between humans and demons. The demons lost their control and started to kill humans for blood lust. Some of them knew of their breaking control and ran away never to be seen again. Since that day, the humans became afraid of us and killed us in defense."  
  
"But that is cruel!" Soichiro protested, "How can they do this to us?!"  
  
"Soichiro-kun," Mira soothed the boy, "The humans are not to be blamed. They retaliate in fear when they do not understand what was around them."  
  
"Because of the fear created, the humans started to kill our families, whether they have lost control or not, whether they were adults or children..." a vacant look appeared in the father's eyes and his voice cracked, "Your mother and I weren't lost in the control and managed to escape up to the mountains with a help of one human family who have been good friends of ours since childhood. But they died helping us as their human comrades killed them, thinking they were betraying their own kind. So we grew up in the mountains and realised that we are the last of the demons with snow powers. And then we have you two..."  
  
  
Saijo's eyes lost the vacant look but there were tears at the edge of his eyelids and he brought the young girl close to his heart and gently kissed her forehead. Mira hugged her son close and also kissed his forehead.  
  
  
"When you two were born...the both of us made a vow that nothing should ever harm you and so we never let the humans see us up here and live in seclusion," Saijo finished, before turning to his wife.  
  
"Otou-chan..." the girl was starting to cry, "That is so sad...how could they be like that..."  
  
"It's all in the past, sweetheart," the father comforted her before he smiled, "Because we are going to live our lives to the fullest."  
  
"Yes," Mira nodded, "And you know that we both love you very much."  
  
  
The children nodded with large eyes and sweet smiles.  
  
  
***  
  
  
'Yes...those were the happy times together,' Yuki-'s silvery eyes blazed with fury, 'But I can never forgive them for being murderers!'  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Odd..." Saijo frowned when he saw silhouettes that suspiciously looked like humans armed with weapons coming up the hills, "What are they doing here?!"  
  
"It's impossible! How can they survive the cold weather?! Especially at night?!" Mira exclaimed as she hugged the children, who were now ten years old.  
  
"Youkai!" the leader cried out with the people trailing behind them, "You must die!"  
  
"Yamero yo!" Saijo cried out, "Go back while you still can! You can't survive in this weather!"  
  
"Urusei! Do you not understand! Demons are killers and you are no exception!"  
  
"Yamero!" Saijo held out a hand and fired small icicles.  
  
"Ikuzo! Don't let them get the better of us!" the leader shouted and fired the gun.  
  
"Kah!" Saijo was shot at the shoulder, spilling blood into the snow.  
  
"Saijo-kun!" Mira cried out.  
  
"Otousan!" the children wept.  
  
"We have weapons now!" one of the men aimed the gun at the remaining shivering demons, "We can start by finishing them off."  
  
"No!" Saijo leapt in front of his family, "Leave them! Leave us alone! Give us a chance!"  
  
"And let you kill us in our sleep!" the leader fired the gun again, "Never!"  
  
  
The winter howls of the winds were mixed with screams and gunshots. After what it seemed to be eternity, the human crowd surrounded the two demon children.   
Yuki and Soichiro stared in angered disbelief as they stared at the bloody corpses of their dead parents. The snow surrounding the bodies were tainted pink with their splattered blood.   
  
  
"Otou-chan..." Yuki's eyes were starting to glow darkly.  
  
"Okasan..." Soichiro's voice was starting to sport a bitter edge.  
  
"IIE!"  
  
  
All of a sudden, the two children's screams echoed along with the winds and snow began to gather around their bodies, creating a gigantic whirlwind spitting icicles. The currents pushed the villagers off the edge and the icicles clashed on their bodies, creating scratches and slashes. The remaining survivors ran away, their faces frozen in a picture of fear.  
As soon as the villagers were gone, the glow dissipated and they two young demons rushed to their dead parents. Yuki touched her mother's pale bloodied cheek before bursting into tears and sobs. Soichiro wrapped his arms around his sister and wept too. As they did, their hearts were filled with hatred.  
  
  
"O-Onichan...I can never forgive them!" Yuki sobbed.  
  
"Me too, Yuki-chan!" Soichiro nodded with blazing anger in his tear-filled eyes.  
  
  
***  
  
  
By the time, Yuki relived the memory, her cheeks became pale and blotched with tears. The strong icy mask was crumbling as she fell onto her knees, feeling the pain in her chest starting to increase.  
  
  
"Onichan..." she whimpered, "Tasukete..."  
  
"Yuki-chan!"  
  
  
A pair of strong arms wrapped around her body and she found herself facing her brother's muscled chest. She looked up with tearful eyes and found his chest glowing in the same aura. Soichiro's face was filled with pain too. She sobbed and gripped her brother tightly.   
  
  
"Onichan...tasukete...the pain is happening again. One minute I was staring and then...onichan!" she wept and buried her face in her brother's chest.  
  
"I felt it too, Yuki-chan..." he whispered and brushed her hair tenderly, "I saw the memories again...gomen, imouto..."  
  
"Onichan..." she wept and found her brother crying after hearing his cracked voice, "How long more...I can't do this...how can we make them die more quickly so that we can join otou-chan and oka-chan?!"  
  
"Shhh..." Soichiro hushed her despite the tears trailing down his cheeks, "The talisman's power in our bodies will help us kill those human vermin and that pathetic Genjo Sanzo."  
  
'Yes...' she thought as her brother kissed her forehead softly before hugging her close again, 'The talisman...'  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Perhaps I can help you, young ones..."  
  
  
Yuki and Soichiro, who were now sixteen years old, stopped what they were doing and whipped their heads around to find the source of the mysterious voice. They found a man behind them. He was not demon at all. He was a human in a doctor's suit and lab coat, his cat-like eyes behind square-framed glasses, a cigarette dangling on his lips and holding a stuffed bunny. the two teens slitted their eyes, glaring at him.  
  
  
"What do you want from me and my sister?!" Soichiro sharpened his claws, "You are not welcome here."  
  
The man chuckled and stepped closer without any fear on his face, "On the contrary, dear boy, I am here to help you. I am sure that you have heard of the infamous Sanzo-ikkou..."  
  
"Sanzo-ikkou, ka?" Soichiro frowned and turned to his sister, "Yes, we have heard of them by word of rumor."  
  
"On no, it is not a rumor at all. I heard that he is going to come to your area sometime in the future. He will solve your predicament of your lost loved ones..."  
  
  
At this, Yuki's eyes glazed over. Seeing the sad look on his sister's face, Soichiro growled and yanked the man by his collar.  
  
  
"If you do anything to make her cry..." Soichiro exposed his fangs and pointed his claws at the man's neck.  
  
"I offer you this talisman, young ones," the man stepped back and pulled out twin piece of paper with inscriptions on them. With a smirk on his face, he threw them swiftly, making each of the talismans land squarely on each of the demon teen's chest before they were engulfed in a blackish purple aura, "They will enhance your powers and make you stronger, you will need them to defeat the Sanzo-ikkou to truly lose the pain you harbor in your hearts. But there is a side effect to it..."  
  
  
As if on cue, as soon as the glow faded, Yuki cried out in pain and fell onto her knees, clutching her chest. Soichiro, seeing his sister in pain, rushed to her side. He gasped softly to find a purple aura around her chest.  
  
  
"Yuki-chan!"  
  
"Ite..." Yuki whispered, blinking tears back.  
  
"The talisman will not tolerate weaklings and will cause pain whenever it desires. Any upbringing of memories and display of weakness will trigger the pain. The talisman will not harm you when you are strong..."  
  
"Teme!" Soichiro roared.  
  
  
But the man was gone before he could even leap to land a blow on him. The only sounds he could hear were the man's laughter resounding in the mountain wintry air.  
  
  
***  
  
  
'Imouto...' Soichiro gazed down upon his sister who had calmed down. He sighed with relief when he found the purple glow around their upper bodies gone, "Ne...Yuki-chan...we must get some rest...doushita no?"'  
  
"Onichan...gomen..." the girl murmured and brought a hand up to cup her brother's cheek, "I didn't mean to be weak like this...it just-"  
  
"Daijoubu, Yuki-chan..." Soichiro shook his head and gazed tenderly upon her, "Once we kill them, we will be free and then otousan and okasan will be proud of us for standing up like this. Yuki-chan..."  
  
  
Soichiro bent down to kiss his sister's eyelids tenderly before she returned him with a sisterly peck on his lips.  
  
  
"Onichan...I love you very much..."  
  
"You are very important to me, Yuki-chan. Can you stand up?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Come..." Soichiro took her hand, "Let's go and sleep. We have a big battle and tomorrow...we are going be free."  
  
"Free..."  
  
  
Soichiro pulled his sister close as they went deeper into the cave where a nest of fur blankets awaited them. They pressed their bare bodies together in amidst the fur, bringing some warmth. Yuki immediately fell asleep in Soichiro's embrace, her head on his chest and her arms around his waist. Soichiro brought a hand up to brush against his sister's icy coloured locks before landing a gentle kiss on her head.  
  
  
'Yes, Yuki...' he sighed and closed his eyes, 'We are going to be free and Genjo Sanzo and his group will cease to exist...'  
  
  
**tzuzuku**  
  
  
Author's note: I hope this is worth reading...wait for the next chapter! Please read and review!


	4. The Sun Shines

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, plots, the whole load of Gensomaden Saiyuki. But I do own Yuki-chan and Soichiro-kun.  
  
  
  
A Snowy Run-In  
  
  
Chapter Four: The Sun Shines  
  
  
"Ready to leave, corrupted monk?" Gojyo questioned as he pulled the hood over his crimson coloured head, leaving a smirk on his lips.  
  
"Whatever..." Sanzo snorted but couldn't hide a pale blush on his smooth cheeks. Gojyo's warmth was still lingering in his skin and clothes.  
  
  
Gojyo noticed the smirk and gave rich chuckles in his throat.  
  
  
"What's so funny?" Sanzo demanded.  
  
"You look better when you have colour in your cheeks, Sanzo-sama," Gojyo replied, leaning his arm against the monk's cloaked shoulder.  
  
"Urusei yo," Sanzo muttered, brushing the tanned arm away.  
  
"I'm going to kick that kid's butt if he doesn't show up," Gojyo stepped out of the opening of the cave, "Then who can I quarrel with when I'm bored..."  
  
"Then talk with yourself, kappa," Sanzo eyed Hakuryu who was crooning and flying in all directions, "Ikuzo, I want to get out of here as soon as I can."  
  
  
Gojyo smiled slightly to himself before he followed the monk and the dragon to the open space of the mountains.  
  
  
  
"Goku...Goku..."  
  
  
Goku twisted his head, trying to keep the voice away from his head. He was feeling so warm and comfortable that he wouldn't want to wake up...ever.  
  
  
"Goku...it's time to wake up."  
  
  
Reluctant to leave the warmth surrounding his body, golden eyes slowly blinked open before focusing his vision. He could feel warm and tanned skin underneath his cheek and hear thumping heartbeats. He maneuvered his head upwards to find Hakkai looking down at him with his usual sunny smile and friendly emerald eyes although he looked slightly exhausted. Goku gave a boyish smile as he snuggled closer, hearing Hakkai's chuckles.  
  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu, Goku."  
  
"Ohayo, Hakkai," he looked outside the cave opening and saw the weather had settled for a light drizzle of snow, "The storm's passed."  
  
"The weather's not so rough now," Hakkai agreed as he gently pushed Goku away so that he could button up his green top and his sash, "Daijoubu desu ka, Goku? You've really slept soundly throughout the night."  
  
Goku blushed as he dressed himself, "That's because you're here with me throughout the night. You...you really felt warm and you protected me from the darkness and my nightmares. Sanzo's usually the one who does this for me. I feel much better although I still feel a bit cold and really hungry. Sankyu, na?"  
  
  
Hakkai was mystified by the grateful yet shy look on the younger one's face. Child-like innocence was shining within, pouring out from every pore of the boy's being. He smiled and helped Goku fasten his cloak on before attending to himself.  
  
  
"Hai, Goku, we have to get going," Hakkai gestured to the entrance of the cave, "I don't know whether another storm would rise but we must find Sanzo and Gojyo."  
  
  
  
"Oi! Baka saru! Hakkai!"  
  
"Hakkai! Goku!"  
  
  
Sanzo and Gojyo howled out their companions' names in hoping that they could hear them. Hakuryu flew high and low, his ruby eyes scouting any sign of his master and the boy.   
  
  
"Ohayo, Sanzo-sama."  
  
  
Ruby and amethyst visions shifted to find the two snow demons above them. Sanzo's ice cold expression held a frown as he reached for his spirit ascending gun inside his monk robes. Gojyo readied his weapon. Hakuryu crooned, flying around Gojyo's shoulders.  
  
  
"Have you two had a good night with the snow?" Soichiro remarked, "We haven't settled our last fight."  
  
"Hymph! I feel terrible because of you two youkai ruining our trek and the snow clogs up my senses," Sanzo snorted, his trigger finger itching to shoot the gun.  
  
"Ma ma, Sanzo-sama. I thought everyone likes the snow," Yuki sneered.  
  
"Or is it you're already missing your friends," Soichiro added.  
  
"Ch! Friends?" Sanzo raised an eyebrow, his grip tightening on the gun, "Who says they are?"  
  
"You're messing with the wrong men here. And to think I am so good with ladies," with a shout, Gojyo whipped the chain of his staff, aiming for the two demons.   
  
  
But it succeeded in breaking a large chunk of rocky cliff above them as the two demons leapt away, hovering above both men. Both cupped their hands that were enveloped in a silver aura, their eyes glowing sinisterly.  
  
  
"Time to get serious now! Ha!"  
  
  
Icicles and snowballs materialized from the aura, aiming straight for the two men below. Sanzo fired his gun at the icy artillery, his purple eyes never leaving the sight of their opponents. Gojyo dodged in every way as he tried to vie close hand-to-hand combat with either Soichiro or Yuki.   
  
  
'Kuso!' Sanzo darkened as he skillfully leapt away from an icy bullet aiming for him, 'This is going to take a long time...'  
  
  
  
Goku panted slightly as he collapsed onto his knees with exhaustion.  
  
  
"Ah...harahetta, Hakkai," Goku whined softly, feeling slightly dizzy in his head, "I don't...I don't feel well either."  
  
"Goku, we can't stop now. We've come so far, I can't see any decent shelter from here," Hakkai paused, seeing that his younger companion did look slightly...sick. Hakkai frowned and knelt before him, feeling his temperature. He recoiled his hand when he felt heated skin and the hot touch of his youkai limiter, "Goku...you're having a fever. That makes it a reason to find the others faster. Goku, we have to keep moving."  
  
"Uun..." Goku nodded and shakily stood up. But not before feeling a headache rising, "Hakkai...my head hurts a bit. Ite!"  
  
"Easy, Goku. Here," Hakkai wrapped an arm around the boy's shoulder, hoisting him to his feet, "We'll have to stop at an inn or a clinic somewhere as soon as we finish our business here. But right now, we have to press on."  
  
  
Suddenly, a sound of an explosion echoed up on the cliff they were near. Both of them looked up just in time to see a cloud of snow that indicated the location of the sound's source. At this, Hakkai brightened. If there was an explosion, surely it would clearly meant that...Sanzo and Gojyo would be nearby.  
  
  
"Goku, I vote that we should investigate where the explosion came from-"  
  
  
Then they heard sounds of gunshots. Goku's eyes widened slightly.  
  
  
"Sanzo!" Goku realised and turned to Hakkai, "Hakkai, Sanzo and Gojyo must be nearby."  
  
'He took the words right out my mouth. Goku sure has his bright moments...' Hakkai surveyed the mountains, "Looks like the only way to get up there..."   
  
  
Hakkai's eyes were set with determination as he spotted some ridges along the cliff wall before them.  
  
  
"Is to climb that..."  
  
Golden eyes carried the twinkle identical to Hakkai's, "Un..."  
  
  
  
Gojyo grunted, swinging his chained blade, aiming at Soichiro who was now firing ice bullets shaped like arrowheads. Meanwhile Sanzo could only evade and run swiftly in order to dodge Yuki's deadly snowballs that were as large as cannonballs, having no ample time to get a good aim at his opponent but to shoot at target places the demon was most likely to appear. Hakuryu flew everywhere, spraying jets of fire to melt the snow artillery. But they were going nowhere ahead as Sanzo and Gojyo succeeded in getting scrapes and bruises.  
  
  
"You are persistent, Sanzo-sama. The other opponents we faced didn't even last an hour," Soichiro commented as he threw created another whirlwind.  
  
"Matte, yo!" Gojyo grunted, finding himself thrown back, "Aren't you even tired of fighting? We didn't sleep well last night!"  
  
Yuki leapt into the air, hovering near her brother, "Shut up! We have enough of your obstinacy. This will be your end!"  
  
"The end to our pain!"  
  
'Pain?' Sanzo quirked an eyebrow before he fired another gunshot that missed its target, 'Kuso! They move too quickly!'  
  
  
Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakuryu could only watch in trepidation as both youkai glowed in a stony silvery aura, this time gathering more snow and ice in a strong whirlwind, creating three large icicles looking like deadly missiles hovering above them.  
  
  
"Die!"  
  
  
As quick as lightning, the three icicles shattered into crystal shards, whizzing along with the winter breezes, and heading straight for the three companions a good distance away. Sanzo and Gojyo could only destroy a few, and with no choice, they braced for the impact the missiles were going to hit.  
But out of a blue, a shadowed figure whisked by with lightning speed, aiming for the two demons.  
  
  
"Come out, nyoibou!"  
  
  
The famous almighty staff materialized and struck the two demons to the snowy ground, catching them off guard. Yuki gasped as she fell back against the snow with a bloody arm. Soichiro had his breath knocked out of his system before he pulled himself off the ground.  
  
  
"Yuki-chan!" Soichiro shouted and ran to his sister's side.  
  
"Daijoubu, onichan..." Yuki said with assurance before placing an icy gaze upon their opponents, "It appears we have been attacked by another."  
  
  
A figure landed near Sanzo and Gojyo, sporting a grin on his flushed face. It was Goku.  
  
  
"Goku?!" Sanzo exclaimed out of pure surprise.  
  
"Oi! The missiles are still heading towards us!"  
  
  
They were pleasantly surprised when a cloaked Hakkai suddenly jumped in front of them and formed an energy barrier around them, effectively crushing the icy missiles upon contact.  
  
  
"Hakkai!" Gojyo shouted with smiling and relieved eyes.  
  
The chi manipulator flashed a tired smile, "Sorry for being so late. Goku and I have been in a bit of snow trouble before we heard the commotion."  
  
  
Hakuryu chirped happily to see its master again as it perched on his shoulder, giving a head rub against his cheek, making the man smile.  
  
  
"Hakuryu, daijoubu desu ka?"   
  
"You're so slow, baka saru!" Gojyo wasted no time to punch Goku's head.  
  
"Ite! It's not my fault, ero kappa! I'm freezing cold and sick and don't you know how hard it is to climb a cliff wall?! I'd like to see you try it!" Goku retorted.  
  
"Urusei!" Sanzo sharply intervened but not before landing a blow on both Goku and Gojyo's heads with the harisen, "Quarrel later!"  
  
  
Soichiro helped his sister up before they felt more pain striking in their chests. The Sanzo-ikkou paused in their banter when they each heard the echoed heartbeats of their opponents. Hakkai was the first to notice the strange aura surrounding the demon teenagers' upper bodies and the pained looks on their tanned faces.   
  
  
"Sanzo..." Hakkai said with dark eyes, "It looks like something is causing them pain they can't bear."  
  
"Aaa...I see it too..." Sanzo nodded, noting the strange look in the two pairs of identical silver eyes, 'They are so willing to kill us...yet they are filled with pain...'  
  
"Sanzo, what's wrong with them?!" Goku said with concern, "What's with the weird glow in their upper bodies?!"  
  
Hakkai's eyes were filled with insight, "Goku, the glows are causing our opponents heart pain...it seems that their lives were riddled with torture so they chose to vent their hatred upon us and other people who fell victim to their icy offense and defenses."  
  
"Ch! It's the same..." Sanzo grunted, eying the teens' glowing upper bodies, "It looks like we have to destroy the source."  
  
"So you're meaning to tell us that we have to kill them to kill the pain?" Gojyo shook his head, "Ch!"  
  
"Urusei!" Soichiro roared as soon as he and his sibling shot up onto their legs, pain still visible in their eyes and the glowing aura still present on their upper abdomens, "You don't know what we've been through! We've lost so many we cared for and we are settling this with the price of blood and death! The pain will stop once we are through with you, Genjo Sanzo!"  
  
"Hah!" Yuki screamed and blasted more icicles at the four men.  
  
  
Hakkai reacted quickly and created another energy barrier to protect him and his comrades. The chi manipulator winced visibly as he lost more of his strength.  
  
  
"Hakkai!" Goku cried out, "Daijou ka?!"  
  
"Daijoubu, Goku. Since we have group advantage, I think we can finish the battle much quickly, minna," Hakkai deduced.  
  
"Hymph! Might as well," Sanzo turned to the three, "Hakkai, can you put up enough energy to another barrier?"  
  
"I think so, Sanzo."  
  
"Goku, Gojyo. Distract them and make sure they don't make a strike for me."  
  
"And what are you going to do, corrupted monk?" Gojyo inquired in a mocking voice, "Standing and doing nothing?"  
  
"Just shut up and do as I say or I'll send you down the cliff."  
  
"Hai hai, minna," Hakkai said calmly, "We must get going."  
  
"Baka saru! Wanna race?"  
  
"Fine, ero kappa!"  
  
"You will not stand against us!" Soichiro glared at them, "Yuki-chan! Be ready!"  
  
"Hai, onichan!"  
  
"Nice to see everyone working so hard. Ganbatte!" Hakkai cupped his glowing his hands, creating a barrier around himself and Sanzo.  
  
  
Sanzo began to chant the sutra under his breath as Goku and Gojyo were in a formidable match against the two demons who were firing snowballs and sharp icicles in every direction, occasionally hitting Hakkai's energy barrier. Hakuryu assisted by spewing jets of fire at the stray icy artillery.  
  
  
"Makayi Tenjyo!"  
  
  
At once, the sutra fired its green tendrils, the mountain winds assisting to send them straight to the two demons who were now seriously injured from the beatings they received from Goku and Gojyo. Yuki was caught first as the sutra wrapped around her body.  
  
  
"Onichan!" Yuki wailed, feeling the purple aura flaring within her soul and causing more pain she had never imagined, "Tasukete!"  
  
"Yuki-chan!"   
  
  
But as soon as Soichiro reached his sister, more of the sutra tendrils worked their way around his body, securing him into place. He gasped as he struggled to free himself and Yuki. But the purple aura also flared in his chest, making him scream in pain.  
  
  
"Yuki!"  
  
"Song na..." Yuki sobbed and closed her eyes in defeat, "We've forgotten about the Maten sutra...we can't break free from this bonding prison...we have failed..."  
  
  
The purple auras glowed even brighter but they couldn't scream anymore. All they could do was gasp and writhe in abandon. Hakkai, Goku and Gojyo winced visibly at the pitiful display while Sanzo was preparing to aim his gun at them. Yuki and Soichiro stopped struggling, realising that attempts to escape would be futile. They gazed at the gun's muzzle pointed at them and the piercing cold glare from the monk's eyes.   
  
  
"Yuki-chan..." Soichiro whispered to his sister, whose cheeks were now trailed with tears. He gave a watery smile as his own tears trailed down his cheeks, "Daijoubu...don't cry..."  
  
Yuki shook her head, her lips now forming a rare sweet smile, her eyes ignoring the sights of the purple auras and focused on her brother, "I'm not crying, onichan...is it not strange...the pain doesn't matter anymore..."  
  
"Yes...somehow..." Soichiro gazed at the monk, "He's going to set us free..."  
  
"Onichan..." Yuki's voice was a mere whisper, "I love you..."  
  
Soichiro nodded, "I love you too, little sister..."   
  
Sanzo's finger was placed on the trigger, "These shots will end everything..."   
  
  
With two consecutive shots, Sanzo's gunshots made their targets on Yuki and Soichiro.   
  
  
  
"Ni-hakase!"   
  
  
Ni looked up from his laptop to find Huang-hakase beside him, looking more peeved than usual. The man only smirked and chuckled.  
  
  
"Huang-hakase...what is troubling you this time?"  
  
"The so-called project with the talisman has failed," his colleague slammed a clipboard on his lap, "We received a strange energy signal and then the tracking transmissions with the tagged devices on the talismans had a complete shutdown."  
  
"So it is...yare yare..." Ni stood up calmly, "They were easy targets because they are vulnerable in mind, spirit and heart..."  
  
"This project doesn't prove anything!" Huang-hakase cried out as she stomped on her foot, "It was a waste of time!"  
  
"Oh yes it did, dear doctor..." Ni stroked his stuffed bunny in his arms, "The project proves that the weak are always no match for the strong...and that anybody...human and demon alike...can be driven by their fears and desires..."  
  
  
With that, he chuckled, leaving Huang-hakase fuming at his words.  
  
  
  
The Sanzo-ikkou watched as the two demons were released from the sutra and fell back onto the snow, leaving crimson trails in their wake. They were a painfully beautiful sight for the long suffering brother and sister. Somehow, Soichiro had Yuki close to his body. His muscular arms wrapped around the girl's body as her hands were resting on his bloodied chest. Their heads were close together, their silver locks flowing into each other like a single silver river of silk. The snow surrounding the corpses was pure white, clearly signifying child innocence and purity embedded in their tormented souls. Despite their wounds, not one single drop of blood tainted the surrounding snow's glittering icy texture. Both of the demon teenagers' empty silver eyes were plastered with peaceful expressions and their lips, each pair revealing a gentle smile. Their upper abdomens were revealed and the Sanzo-ikkou could see a piece of paper written with Chinese characters attached sticking on their skin.  
  
  
"Sou desu ka...so the talismans were their source of their powers...and their source of pain..." Hakkai deduced.   
  
  
They watched as the talismans magically turned into ashes and flew away as dust.  
  
  
The Sanzo-ikkou perked their ears when they heard two soft voices echoing the same message, "Arigatou..."  
  
  
As the voices faded, the cloudy sky parted and a filter of sun rays filled the vicinity, making the snow and ice sparkle like beautiful diamonds. The sunbeam then landed on the two dead demons. Much to the companions' surprise, the bodies glowed and transformed into sparkling masses of snowflakes. A wind picked up in their direction and took the snowflakes in their currents, heading towards the sun where they shone more brightly.  
  
  
Hakkai smiled and looked up to the sunny-filled sky, "It seems that these two have found the peace they deserved..."  
  
"Aaa...it's done," Gojyo remarked, eying Goku who was looking none too well, "Oi, Goku. Good job."  
  
  
Goku said nothing but collapsed face first on the snow. Gojyo gasped before roughly rubbing the boy's head.  
  
  
"Oi oi, baka saru! This isn't the time to take a nap!"  
  
"Gojyo! Leave Goku alone!" Hakkai called out before feeling the tinges of fatigue singing in his body, making him collapse onto his knees in exhaustion and grunted when he felt the arm wound opening even more. Hakuryu crooned with anxious concern as he darted about his master's shoulders.  
  
"Hakkai, not you too!" Gojyo exclaimed.  
  
"Betsuni," Hakkai shook his head tiredly, "It wasn't easy for us to survive when we got separated."  
  
"Hakkai," Sanzo was kneeling beside the unconscious Goku before he gathered the boy in his arms with a rare look of concern flashing in his purple eyes, "What's wrong with the saru?"  
  
"He's having a fever after going through the first stages of hypothermia, Sanzo," Hakkai said as Gojyo helped support Hakkai, who was holding his arm, "He will definitely catch pneumonia if we don't find decent shelter soon."  
  
"Sou ka," Sanzo stood and carried the boy effortlessly, "Ikuzo. Gojyo, help Hakkai. I'm not going to spend the rest of the day in the snow freezing my butt up."  
  
  
**tzuzuku**  
  
  
Author's note: The next one should be the last chapter to finish off the story. Please keep reviewing.


	5. A Sight For Warmth

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, plots, the whole load of Gensomaden Saiyuki. But I do own Yuki-chan and Soichiro-kun.  
  
  
  
A Snowy Run-In  
  
  
Chapter Five: A Sight For Warmth  
  
  
Hakkai slowly opened his eyes, finding himself staring up at the wooden ceiling above him. His eyes led from the ceiling to the four walls that made up his single room, his bed against one of the walls and a window with a stream of sunlight hovering above the headboard. His arms that were plastered under a thick blanket wormed their way as Hakkai slowly trailed his fingers on his left arm where the wound was and found it neatly bandaged.   
Hakkai sighed and sat up, looking outside the window, to find a snowy landscape of the village they had dropped by after their little snowy escapade. Hakkai noted the late afternoon sun disappearing behind the snowy hills. Early evening, it must be.  
  
  
'I wonder where the others are...' Hakkai thought to himself until he remembered the scene back on the mountain when Goku fainted, 'Goku! I almost forgotten about him-'  
  
  
Just when he was about to get out of the bed, the door swung open to reveal Gojyo leaning against the doorway, smoking. Hakuryu was perched on his shoulder and as soon as he saw Hakkai, he squeaked happily and flew to his master, nuzzling its tiny head against the chuckling man's cheek before settling onto his lap. The red-haired man gave a smirk to see his companion awake before he plopped beside Hakkai on the bed with a bounce.  
  
  
"Na, Hakkai, are you as lazy as the corrupted Sanzo-sama? You've been asleep since yesterday afternoon," Gojyo took a drag of his cigarette.  
  
Hakkai chuckled, "Sumimasen, Gojyo. I guess the whole incident took a toll on my strength."  
  
"Hm, the baka saru must have been a lot of trouble, na, Hakkai?"  
  
"Maybe..." he said half-heartedly, remembering of what happened in the cave when he held the boy close. Hakkai clenched his fists lightly, the boy's warmth was slightly present, giving him a light shiver, "But...not in a bad way, I have to admit."  
  
"Eh?" Gojyo looked confused.  
  
"Betsuni," Hakkai chuckled before he turned serious, "Where's Sanzo and Goku, Gojyo?"   
  
"The corrupted monk and the saru?" Gojyo went to the window and pointed to a small house with a sign across from where they were staying, "Sanzo and Goku are over there in the clinic just across from where we're staying."  
  
"Masaka..."  
  
"Sanzo's been Goku's nursemaid since we've got here. The saru's in such bad condition that as soon as morning came, he took him to there and stayed there. Sanzo-sama is so shy. Oh and by the way...doesn't this belong to the saru's cloak?" Gojyo reached into his pocket and pulled out a blood-stained brown strip of material, placing it on the mattress. It was Goku's makeshift bandage, "This was wrapped around your arm when I was bandaging your cut. What has the saru been doing?"  
  
  
Gojyo noticed a frown as Hakkai picked up the strip, holding it delicately between his fingers. Hakuryu kyuued with curiosity.  
  
  
"I'm not staying in here any longer. I'm going to see whether I can meet a pretty girl for a date," Gojyo lifted himself from the mattress, "Ja na!"  
  
  
Gojyo exited his room. His eyes reverted back to the clinic across the street, his sigh full of guilty remorse.  
  
  
'Goku...'  
  
  
  
Sanzo stood warily near the bed where the aging man was examining an unconscious and flushed Goku, his stoic face traced with genuine worry and concern. The physician was nodding to himself, muttering something inaudible.  
  
  
"Sanzo houshi-sama," he bowed before Sanzo.  
  
"Sensei, what's his condition?"   
  
"He's very lucky, Sanzo-sama. Nothing serious to be worried about. He's just having a very high fever and he's also very fatigued. I can see the most recent wounds are these light scars...they're fully healed. Wounds such as these would take weeks to close and would make his condition more difficult to heal especially in the cold weather. Whatever happened back at the mountain, he's one of the fortunate survivors. A young body like his would've not lasted if he wasn't warmed up sufficiently."  
  
'Warmed up? Scars? Hakkai was with him when they fell...' Sanzo's mind clicked into realization but he kept silent and nodded his head, 'Sou ka...that explains why Hakkai was worn out. Baka...'  
  
"Houshi-sama, here are some prescribed herbs to boil for his medicine," the physician said as he handed a paper package to the monk, "Give him two medium helpings each day, he should fully recover by then."  
  
  
He then went back to Goku and carefully propped the boy up so that he was sitting up. Goku groaned and held his head, his eyes dazed.  
  
  
"Easy, young man," he turned to Sanzo who was then near Goku to help him stand up, "He needs at least three days to rest, make sure that he doesn't do much strenuous activity and he needs lots of fluids and food."  
  
"Ah...wakata, sensei," he frowned slightly, 'He's going to be trouble with the kappa...'   
  
"Anou...Sanzo-sama. Do you need help to carry the patient?" the physician offered, "I can ask one of my apprentices to walk you two back."  
  
"Daijou ka. I'll carry him back myself," Sanzo grunted as he hoisted the boy and the package, "He's my responsibility."  
  
"Ah...sou desu ka," the elderly man smiled, "You must care for your disciple a lot."  
  
'Hymph! You wish...he's only a baka saru...'  
  
  
After paying for the medication, he exited the ward with Goku and the medicine, giving cold glares at anyone staring at his way, mentally cursing about sick sarus. When he was a safe distance away from the prying eyes of passers-by and the clinic, he heaved a sigh of relief. Looking down upon the vulnerable sickly look on the boy's face, he allowed a trace of tenderness pass into his eyes as he walked back into the inn.  
  
  
  
Hakkai had been thinking deeply since Gojyo left the room. His attention focused solely on the brown strip that was his early bandage. Goku was not brainless as the others perceived him. He couldn't imagine that there was so much innocence beneath those golden eyes. He smiled slightly when he now knew why no one could win over Goku's innocent optimism. From the incident back in the cave, he realised that Goku had his own insecurities...and that haunted fear in his eyes. The sight had made the man's heart bleed with pity.   
  
  
'I guess even a person such as Goku has his own limits...' Hakkai grimaced slightly, gazing at the torn cloth but smiled when Hakuryu rubbed his head against the back of his hand. The smile then looked sad, 'Sumimasen, Goku. I should've watched over you more closely...'  
  
Then he heard the door open, Hakkai looked up to find cold purple eyes of Sanzo, "Oi, Hakkai. You're finally awake."  
  
"Sanzo."   
  
  
Sanzo closed the door behind him and strolled to the window where he leaned against it.  
  
  
"Where's Gojyo?" Sanzo asked as he lit a cigarette.  
  
"He went out somewhere. I don't know when he'll be back though."  
  
"The saru's in his room if you want to know," Sanzo took a long drag, "He's been so much trouble."  
  
"Sou desu ka..." Hakkai sighed, "Sumimasen, Sanzo. I should've been more careful-"  
  
"Urusei," Sanzo's sharp tone cut Hakkai's sentence short, "The saru is not weak or helpless. I know that, Gojyo knows that and you know that. You helped him all this while when we separated, did you?"  
  
  
Hakkai nodded.  
  
  
"So quit your moping. The doctor said that the baka's condition is not as bad as expected. He's only suffering from a frickin' high fever and fatigue," Sanzo gave a sideway glance to his companion, "If you want to help, you can carry on the nursing for the saru when I'm not in the mood for it. We're staying here for three days and no longer than that."  
  
"Sanzo..."  
  
  
Sanzo had figured out what happened when they got separated on the mountain. Hakkai felt a weight of guilt lifted off his shoulders as he gave the monk a small grateful smile.  
  
  
"Hai...arigatou, Sanzo."  
  
"Baka," Sanzo finished his cigarette, stubbed it and tossed it onto the pile of snow outside the window, "I'm going to check on the saru. Don't let me catch you moping over the saru again or else I might consider using the fan on you."  
  
"Hai, Sanzo," Hakkai nodded.  
  
"Good."  
  
  
  
Sanzo quietly opened the door to Goku's room, his other hand carrying the small cup of herbal medicine Hakkai had boiled under the doctor's instructions. He sighed and shook his head as he sat on the side of the bed. Stripped of his upper garments, Goku looked small under the blankets. He was lightly perspiring since his fever broke the night before.  
  
  
"Goku. Goku, wake up."  
  
  
He watched as the young boy groggily fluttered his eyes open, much in a disoriented state. The boy said nothing when the monk gently helped him sit up.  
  
  
"Drink it, saru."  
  
  
Goku nodded but made no move. Seeing that Goku was still slightly drained even after a day of rest, Sanzo sighed with frustration but carefully guided to rim of the cup to the chapped lips. Goku drank it whole, lightly grimacing at the bitter taste. He coughed slightly as the liquid choked his throat. Sanzo repositioned his body slightly so that he could softly thump his back to clear his throat. Sanzo placed the boy back under the sheets when he was done. He didn't leave straight away as he would had. Instead the golden haired monk stayed put and ran his hand over the chocolate locks with an unreadable expression that could only be seen as a tender look by Goku. It was the closest sign of affection he ever showed to the boy when he was not cursing, shooting or slapping his head with the infamous harisen.  
  
  
"Nanda yo, Goku?" Sanzo noticed that Goku was awake and looking up at him with half lidded eyes.  
  
"Na, Sanzo...you didn't mind when I...helped you back at the mountain?"  
  
"Why ask now, saru?"  
  
"I just want to know."  
  
Sanzo recalled that incident and snorted, "I didn't ask for it."  
  
"Sou ka."  
  
"I'm only doing this because you're sick. Don't think I'm going soft on you. How're you feeling?"  
  
"Daijou ka," Goku shifted his pillowed head nearer so that he could feel the fingers combing his hair, "How long are we staying?"  
  
"We still have two more days. You'd better heal by then or I'll kill you personally."  
  
  
Goku nodded and succumbed to silence, feeling Sanzo's warmth nearby. After some time, he recalled the memories back at the mountain. Memories that viewed Hakkai when he was being warmed up and when he healed his scars. The sight of Hakkai's calm and peaceful demeanor intrigued the boy and he liked the smile immensely. He noticed that Hakkai wasn't around.  
  
  
"Sanzo? Where's Hakkai? I haven't seen him yet."  
  
'The saru must want to thank him...' Sanzo leaned back against the headboard, noting the door was not closed. There was a tiny crack open. His eyes narrowed with suspicion before he gazed down at the boy to give his answer, "He's somewhere. But you should sleep. I don't want to hear any more from you for now."  
  
"Demo-"  
  
"Urusei, saru. Sleep."  
  
  
Sanzo watched the boy nod his head again before sinking into the fluffy pillow and fell asleep instantly. His eyes trailed to the door.  
  
  
"Oi...I know you're there."  
  
  
The door opened and Hakkai was standing, a guilty smile played across his lips.  
  
  
"How long have you been there?"  
  
"A few minutes, Sanzo. How's Goku?"  
  
"Still sick. He was actually asking where you were."  
  
"Sou ka..."  
  
"Hakkai."  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I'm going out for a while. Keep watch on the saru."  
  
  
After seeing Sanzo leaving the room, Hakkai traced his gaze to the slumbering patient. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Goku didn't look as sickly like the previous day. He watched Goku who continued to sleep peacefully and smiled when the boy snuggled further into the pillow. Hakkai ran an attentive hand over the boy's hair, marveling its silky and thick texture.   
  
  
'Goku...'  
  
  
Hakkai was too absorbed in his thoughts to notice a small smile curved on the boy's lips.  
  
  
  
Hakkai stopped at the door of Goku's room, his eyes trailing to the doorknob, then to the bowl of medicine in his other hand.  
Tomorrow would be the day they would leave the village. So far, Goku was showing vital signs of improvement. Goku began to eat more and he regained his loud, temperamental self as he spent countless hours arguing with Gojyo as a form of 'entertainment'. Hakkai became the only witness to Sanzo's tender ministrations to the sick boy and Gojyo had to suffer near heart attacks from Sanzo's shooting 'practices' whenever he would tease them. However, the chi manipulator had noticed a slight change between the interaction of Sanzo and Gojyo when they were not cursing, mocking or shooting guns. The atmosphere between them was less hostile and tense, instead it was one filled with new companionship. Despite the changes, Hakkai hadn't made a visit to the boy's room until now.  
It was now nighttime when Hakkai decided to be the one to deliver another dose of Goku's medicine. Sanzo and Gojyo were hanging out at a nearby bar. Hakuryu was sleeping on Hakkai's single bed in his room.  
  
  
'Yare yare desu ne...'  
  
  
Hakkai carefully opened the door and smiled when he found Goku sleeping as usual. Sitting on the mattress, Hakkai took his time to observe his young companion. Goku was snoring lightly and the moonlight from the starry sky streamed through the window, highlighting his features. He looked quite ethereally beautiful for a young man, he looked so innocent. Hakkai felt himself warm up at the sight. His eyes softened as he reached out and gently patted his head, slowly combing his chocolate coloured locks. He greeted the boy with a small smile when Goku fluttered his eyes open, wondering who or what was softly combing his hair this late at night. He gave a boyish grin when he saw Hakkai and immediately sat up. Days of rest had done wonders for him.   
  
  
"Hakkai, what're you doing here?"  
  
"I came to give you your medicine, Goku. I see that you're much better."  
  
  
Hakkai chuckled when Goku made a disgusted face as soon as he drank it. He brushed the back of his hand against his lips as he gave the empty cup back to the older man.  
  
  
"It's not funny!" Goku pouted, "It tastes horrible!"  
  
"Sumimasen, Goku. But you look funny when you pull a face like that."  
  
"Na, Hakkai."  
  
"Nani, Goku?" Hakkai noticed that Goku looked serious all of a sudden, "Daijoubu desu ka?"  
  
"I didn't have the chance to thank you properly back at the mountain. You haven't been visiting me ever since we got here," Goku said, his golden eyes illuminating in the semi-darkness, "Did I do something wrong?"  
  
"Goku..." Hakkai scooted closer on the edge of the bed and wrapped an arm around the tanned shoulders, "You did nothing wrong. I just didn't want to disturb you when you're sick."  
  
"I know that Sanzo's been nursing me. And I was kind of half wishing that I can see you, yet you didn't come," Goku admitted, "I recalled about us back there. You actually feel quite nice and warm. I thought Sanzo is the only one who protects me from the nightmares. Not only you warmed me up but you also protected me. I know that Sanzo cares for me but you seem not afraid to show that you really care. I like you when you're like that."  
  
  
Hakkai's eyes were wide open at the boy's confession. After regaining his composure, Hakkai smiled softly at him, making Goku smile too.  
  
  
"I like your smile, Hakkai," the boy stated, "You should do it more often."  
  
"Arigatou, Goku," Hakkai said as he pulled the boy for a hug.  
  
  
Hakkai watched the boy snuggle deep in his embrace, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and looking up at him with sleepy but bright golden eyes.  
  
  
"Sou...Goku. I think you should be sleeping. We're leaving early tomorrow and you know how Sanzo is cranky when we don't leave early."  
  
  
After tucking the boy under the sheets, Hakkai was ready to leave so that Goku could sleep in peace. He was met with surprise when his wrist was tugged insistently in an iron grip.  
  
  
"Goku?"  
  
"Stay with me, Hakkai," the boy requested, "Just like the time back in the cave."  
  
Hakkai smiled and nodded, 'I guess I know why Sanzo couldn't say no to him...anyway, I can't disturb Hakuryu.'  
  
  
Goku shifted to make room as Hakkai slipped under the sheets with him. As soon as he laid down, Goku clung onto him like a puppy seeking warmth from its mother. Hakkai tucked Goku's head under his chin and wrapped his arms around his body. A peaceful silence hung in the air as the two of them listened to each other's heartbeats. He was surprised when he felt a shy peck on his cheek. He looked down to see Goku smiling with a blush covering his cheeks.  
  
  
"I didn't want to tell you but I felt your kiss too when I was sleeping."  
  
  
Hakkai didn't expect the boy to feel the kiss back in the cave. But he didn't care less as he pulled the boy close and kissed the top of his head.  
  
  
"We should catch some sleep now, Goku," Hakkai soothingly said as he rocked his younger companion like a mother would do to her baby.  
  
"Un..." golden eyes fluttered close, "Oyasumi, Hakkai."  
  
  
Hakkai stayed up to watch the boy sleep. As he gazed at the sleeping cherubic face, he felt the familiar pleasant feeling of peace wash over his entire soul.   
  
  
'Goku never ceases to amaze me with his innocence and optimism...I hope that he will never lose those traits that mark him as the Goku we know.'  
  
  
It was as if the stars in the sky heard his prayer as they twinkled more brightly against the darkness. Hakkai caught the sight at the corner of his eye and smiled to himself.  
  
  
Hakkai was starting to feel sleepy, he gave a genuine smile as he laid back in the pillow, "Oyasumi nasai, Goku..."  
  
  
Brushing another kiss on Goku's hair, Hakkai sighed and gave into a deep slumber.  
  
  
  
Sanzo grunted as he hauled the unconscious Gojyo onto his bed. He raised an eyebrow when Gojyo unconsciously grabbed his elbow, incoherently murmuring his name. The grip was not iron strong but it prevented any sudden movements. As the golden haired monk was restrained, he took the time to gaze at his companion.   
  
  
'Blood red hair and eyes...' Sanzo took in the sight of the crimson long red locks and the closed eyelids that were covering the crimson coloured eyes, 'That tie him to reality...'  
  
  
There was something about this half-youkai that perked the monk's interest but he couldn't place it. Sanzo fidgeted when Gojyo moved in his sleep to further cuddle into the warmth the monk was emitting.   
Suddenly the idea on checking on Goku and Hakkai seemed presentable as he tried all he could to disentangle Gojyo from him. He succeeded but Gojyo whimpered at the loss of the warmth he was bathed in. And for the first time, Sanzo could mark out the vulnerability that ghosted on the redhead's face. Sanzo sighed and rolled his eyes at the scene he created. He reached for a warm blanket and draped it over the redhead's body. He quietly left the bedroom but not before running his fingers through the silky red locks and stealing long glances as he left the room.   
  
  
The monk walked down the dark corridor. He stopped to see Hakkai's room door ajar. He peeked inside and raised an eyebrow when he found only Hakuryu on the bed, 'Eh? Where's Hakkai? He's supposed to give the saru's medicine...'  
  
  
He went to the door that led to Goku's room. Stealthily he opened the door and stepped in to see two figures sleeping in bed. With his arms crossed across his chest, he observed what was before him. Goku was cuddling close to Hakkai who was holding him securely. Both were bathed under the soft lights of the village combined with the starlight and moonlight from the sky.  
  
  
"Hymph...I should've known...baka."  
  
  
Sanzo was not the type to like mushy scenes such as the one presented before him. But this one proved to be an exception, he found it strangely...endearing and warm to the sight. A rare smile ghosted over the monk's icy facial features as he bent over slightly to brush his fingers across Goku's hair. Sanzo felt relieved that they didn't sense his presence or see his smile. Yet he felt a tiny twinge of fear and sadness he couldn't explain. But it felt strangely familiar when he was with his Houshi-sama.  
  
  
'Ch! I suppose I have to thank Hakkai for his baby-sitting service.'  
  
  
Without another word, Sanzo exited the room and closed the door quietly behind him. Just when he was about to enter his own room, the vision of the slumbering Gojyo crossed his mind. He could vividly still relish the warmth of the redheaded man and the soft texture of the man's crimson hair. His legs moved on their own accord, travelling back to Gojyo's room. The redheaded man hadn't moved or shifted since Sanzo left him. It was as if Gojyo was awaiting his return. Sanzo was caught with surprise when he noticed that Gojyo was wide awake with a strange teasing yet...tender look in his crimson eyes.   
  
  
Sanzo regained his composure quickly, "I thought you're drunk, kappa."  
  
"I can be a pretty convincing actor, Sanzo," Gojyo said with a slight smirk, "I don't get drunk that easily. The sake here is not strong enough."  
  
"Ch...baka," Sanzo muttered under his breath, "And I thought you needed more warmth when you're sleeping."  
  
"I do, Sanzo," Sanzo noticed a serious glint in the other's eyes before Gojyo flashed a small smile. Not a grin but a smile, "Hakkai and the saru are sleeping together, aren't they? Why not let us do the same?"  
  
  
Sanzo grunted with some disagreement but the monk stripped off his top layer robes and laid next to the redheaded man who made no hesitation to wrap both arms around him. Sanzo was about to object at the close contact yet it relaxed his tensed muscles and he sank onto Gojyo's chest.  
  
  
"How did you know about them?" Sanzo asked with piercing amethyst eyes.  
  
"It's obvious that Goku has a lot of admiration for Hakkai," Gojyo chuckled slightly as he recalled his friend's soft look in his emerald green orbs when Goku was with him, "Hakkai will need that spunky kid to keep his hopes alive."  
  
  
Gojyo thought he felt Sanzo stiffen in his embrace so he hugged the golden haired man tighter to give assurance for he knew how much the monk cared for the young boy although he didn't show and say.  
  
  
"But that doesn't mean that he's going to leave you. He's still your loyal puppy. I guess it's his instincts to share his affections to another who desperately needs it."  
  
"I know that, kappa. Baka..."  
  
  
Sanzo listened to his companion's steady heartbeat and his breathing rhythm, his mind half reeling when he felt Gojyo's hands fiddling with his blonde hair. Sanzo unconsciously brought his hand up to gently brush Gojyo's crimson locks. For some strange reason, he felt peaceful when he heard the man's heart beating steadily, knowing that the person was well and alive. Unknown to Sanzo, Gojyo's eyes were filled with new admiration for the man in his arms, thinking with amusement of the quarrels with Goku and Sanzo's bullets he had to dodge for the past few days when he teased Goku and Sanzo. Gojyo himself was beside with surprise when he bent his head to kiss Sanzo on the forehead where the chakra was. Sanzo obviously felt the warm and moist imprint on his forehead as he picked his head from Gojyo's chest, his eyes filled with annoyance and questioning.  
  
  
"Why did you do that for, Gojyo?"  
  
Gojyo shrugged lazily and pulled the man closer, "I don't know. It just felt right."  
  
"Whatever. Go to sleep, kappa, or perhaps we'd better leave without you tomorrow."  
  
  
Gojyo fell asleep immediately but Sanzo took the time to stay up a little bit more to watch him. Sanzo felt himself blush as he recalled the gentle kiss on his forehead. It spurted a strange warmth in his soul. He recalled Goku's embraces and affectionate feelings but they were filled with a different warmth: the sort a child would show to his parents. This warmth was unexplainable and carried a different aura yet it felt comforting, just like the time back at the cave. Seeing the peaceful look on Gojyo's face made the monk feel comfortable. Then the monk did the unthinkable, he returned the gesture by kissing the redhead's forehead. Sanzo watched as Gojyo fidgeted but held a small smile on his lips. Sanzo shook his head and laid his head back on his companion's chest. He felt warm again and felt the desirable pang to close his eyes and fall into a deep sleep. As he did, the smile that appeared when he was earlier looking at Goku and Hakkai sleeping came back to adorn his thin lips, making him look beautiful and matching the smile on his companion's lips.   
  
If anyone were to have passed by and looked into the row of the four rooms, they would find first room empty, the second: a tiny white dragon asleep on the bed, the third: a black haired male brunette with a brown haired young boy in his arms, asleep and the final and fourth: a redheaded man with a golden haired monk asleep in each other's arms. And if they were to look closely at the four companions' faces, they wore peaceful looks, a sight that was rare and beautiful, bringing warmth to anyone who had a heart.  
  
And it was all because of a snowy run-in.  
  
  
**owari**  
  
  
Author's note: Whee! It's finished! What do ya think? Worth reading? Please send reviews! (smile)


End file.
